Water skis of the type which an operator attaches one to each foot and propels himself along by means of hand held paddles which are pushed against the water have been proposed in the past. The operation of previously proposed water skis and paddles, however, has required considerable agility and athletic ability on the part of the operator. They have required strenuous and energetic effort to operate, particularly for extended periods of time. This strenuous effort, coupled with problems of maintaining balance on the skis during the expenditure of such effort, has limited the appeal of this form of recreation.